


Sounding Board

by gingayellow



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than Yukito's father is Yukito's father trying to be nice. [Ryouga/Yukito, possible warnings for discussing Yukito's abusive childhood]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounding Board

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo, prompt is "cuddling."

Title: Sounding Board  
Fandom: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Hakua Ryouga/Sanjou Yukito  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Does touch on Yukito's abusive father, so there's that. Post-series and maybe a little AU? (the boys got together and are living in America with Mai in this)  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is "cuddling."

Yukito parked his car, locked it, and walked to his office, ready for another day of helping old people with sore muscles. It hadn’t been easy, setting up business in Angel Grove, but he was skilled enough that his bank account hadn’t suffered. And besides, it meant he could stay with Ryouga and Mai. That alone made it worth it.

He smiled to himself as he opened the door. It also wasn’t something he’d admit out loud, but the important things never were.

“Mr. Sanjou.” His receptionist was biting her lip, looking like she wanted to hide the piece of paper she had in her hand.

Yukito rolled his eyes, only too aware what the problem was. “If it’s de Santos, tell him again he needs to avoid strenuous activity for the next week, or I’ll sit on him—”

“No, sir.” She shook her head. “It was your father.”

\--

“Mai, I’m home!” And very sweaty from work, but a shower could wait. “Need help with your homework?”

“Ryouga, I haven’t needed help since I was ten.” She gave him the look. “Besides, it’s Friday. All I have to do is some reading.”

“Great!” Ryouga tossed his coat on the couch—he’d hang it up properly before Sanjou-san came home and scolded him. Speaking of… “When is Sanjou-san coming home?”

“Yeah.” Mai frowned. “He came home early.”

“What.”

“And then he told me I never had to work for his love or something, and went to bed.”

“What?”

“I tried getting him to come out, but he won’t even talk to me now.” Mai huffed. “Maybe he’ll talk to you.”

“Oh, he will.” Ryouga ignored the coat, and the bathroom for now. “Or I’ll die trying.”

“Okay, love you too.”

\--

Getting inside wasn’t a problem. It was Ryouga’s bedroom as well, so of course he had a key. What did make his heart sink, however, was seeing Sanjou-san curled up on the bed, like he was sick. That wasn’t Sanjou-san. He was supposed to be confident and collected and caring deep down, not this.

But Ryouga kept quiet as he slipped into bed with Sanjou-san, so they could properly cuddle. “You had a bad day at work?”

“No.” Every muscle in Sanjou-san’s body felt tense. Like when they were battling as Abarangers. “I got a phone call. From my father.”

… Well, that explained everything. “He spent money on a long-distance call just to yell at you?”

“No, he was very nice, apparently.” He kept his back turned. “He wants me to be there for a publicity event, to show what a wonderful family man he is.”

“And you’re not gonna go?”

“Of course I’m not gonna go!” Sanjou-san bolted upright, scowling down at Ryouga. “This man used me for my entire childhood, and he thinks a phone call where he pretends to care will undo all that?!”

“Okay—”

“And my receptionist said he called you and Mai ‘Ryu and May.’ He can’t even get the names of my partner and child right, Ryouga!”

“Sanjou-san—”

“He thinks of me as a tool, not a son—”

“Sanjou-san!”

“Yeah, what?”

Ryouga sat up now as well, holding Sanjou-san’s hands in his own. “Feel better?”

“… Actually, yes.” He sighed, resting his forehead against Ryouga’s. “Obviously, I’m not going to contact him, much less agree to what he wants.”

“And Mai and I will support you in whatever you choose.” A part of him hated that Yukito could never be close to his only living relative, but he understood why, and he and Mai would always be there for him.

“Mai…” Sanjou-san sighed again. “She probably hates me now.”

“No, of course not! She’s just worried.”

“I was just so anxious that she might see me how I see my father, and then I felt so bad I couldn’t really get out of bed, and—”

“You talk to her. Now.”

“Pfft, fine.” Now that sounded like the Sanjou-san he knew and loved. “And you can finally take a shower.”

… Okay, maybe a little too much like the Sanjou-san he knew and loved now, but Ryouga would take it.

“And what’s your coat doing out here? Ryouga?”


End file.
